A Weasel, A Ninja, and A Baby
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin go out to dinner and a play leaving Misao and Aoshi to take care of their new born son, Kenji. Who knows what havoc will go on!


1

A Weasel, a Ninja, and a Baby

"Do you think they will be okay with Kenji"? Kenshin said nervously.

"I'm sure they will be fine after all Aoshi did take care Misao when she was little". Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, and looked how she turned out". Kenshin sighed.

Aoshi and Misao came down from Kyoto to see the newest member of the Kenshin-Gumi. Kenji was only 7 months old, and since Kaoru and Kenshin hadn't had anytime together Misao and Aoshi bought them tickets to a play and dinner. Which only meant they would be the ones left to take care of Kenji.

"Awwww he is just about the cutest thing ever". Misao gushed.

Kenji just giggled.

"Don't you just think he is the cutest thing ever Aoshi-sama"? Misao giggled.

Aoshi simply nodded.

" I know Uncle Aoshi seems like a stick in the mud, but he is really a good guy. He took care of me when I was little, and he showed me many things. I learned how to be a ninja, and with his guidance, and the rest of the Oniwaban look where I am now... Okashira!" Misao told him.

Kenji just gave her a quizzical look as if to say what the hell are you talking about. You're a mess.

"Don't give me that look" Misao teased. _Wait a minute maybe he is right I am fighting with a baby, and now agreeing with it... this isn't good._

Aoshi sat on the porch drinking his tea and looking out to the sky, while Misao sat with Kenji in her lap as she wrote a letter to Okina.

"Wudya think so far Kenji-chan Gramps, Everything has been very good here in Tokyo. Himura and Kaoru's kid is just about the cutest thing in the world. He looks just like Himura expect he has blue eyes like Kaoru. Aoshi-samaand I are taking good care of him"!

Kenji burped.

Moments later he began to wail.

"Aw crap what's wrong Kenji-chan" Misao cried shaking Kenji all about

"Misao! Don't do that"! Aoshi said. Quickly grabbing the baby. He closed his eyes and regained his calm exterior. "We just gave him a bottle so he is not hungry. I don't think he is tired, so it must be his diaper". Aoshi sighed. Aoshi didn't really have opinions on most things, but when it came to changing diapers...!

The two carried Kenji inside and set him on the table Aoshi took of the diaper and handed it to Misao.

"EW, yuck, disgusting". Misao shivered. She quickly discarded it.

Aoshi threw on a new diaper and Kenji's wailing immediately stopped

"Wow Aoshi-sama you sure are great with little kids". Misao said.

"Not really, changing a diaper is easy you do it next time". Aoshi said.

"What's wrong Kaoru"? Kenshin asked.

"Well as usual your worrying is getting to me". Kaoru said.

"I am sure they're fine". Kenshin answered. Though he couldn't help, but want to walk to dinner faster.

It was winter and the days were ending shorter. It was pitch black outside as it dawned 4:30.

"Come on Kenji-chan look at the dancing rooster!" Misao wailed.

Kenji just continued to cry.

"Please Kenji, please stop crying I know you're hungry, but your mommy told me not to give you dinner till 5. Just a half an hour more." Misao said

She began to cry along with Kenji.

"Aoshi-samaaaaaaaaaaa he won't stop crying"!

Misao took Roo-Roo, Kenji's stuffed animal and pretended it was talking.

"Come on little Kenji you have to stop crying! I get very sad when you cry. You don't want me to be sad do you"? Misao said in her best rooster voice. But that only prompted Kenji to cry louder and he grabbed the stuffed animal away from Misao.

"Mommy". Kenji said. Then Kenji realized he said his first word, but he wanted mommy and she wasn't there. So in protest he wailed "Mommy Mommy Mommy", and he grabbed Misao's hair. As if pulling her hair off her head would bring mommy back..

"Oh Kenji-chan you said your first word" Misao said in delight.

Kenji stopped crying and sighed. There was no point in crying anymore. He reached out his hands for Misao.

"Ok Kenji-chan come on I promise that we will give you dinner very soon".

He looked up at her and smiled.

Kenji grabbed two hand fulls of mashed peas and carrots and shoved them into his mouth. He took two more hand fulls and decided he was full, and launched some carrots at Aoshi. Aoshi sensed the flying object coming toward him, but he was to late and the carrots went right into his mouth.

"Yuck, no wonder he doesn't like this stuff". Aoshi sighed wiping his mouth.

The whole kitchen was filled with baby food, towels and diapers, as Kaoru and Kenshin returned home. Misao and Aoshi were slumped against the high chair fast asleep and Kenji happily made mushed vegetable statues.

"MOMMY"! He cried in delight.

Kaoru dropped her bag and ran over to Kenji.

"OH YOU SAID YOUR FIRST WORD MOMMY IS SO VERY PROUD"! She yelled. As she twirled him around the room.

Kenji giggled.

"That's about the 6th time he has said mommy". Misao said standing up.

"WHAT! I MISSED IT"! Kaoru screamed.


End file.
